


Chemistry

by lgbtjin



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, little angst, protective!Alec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 13:22:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6958144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lgbtjin/pseuds/lgbtjin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec is a typical jock and Magnus is a typical nerd who thinks alec hates him but that's not the case</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chemistry

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoy and don't take too much notice of my punctuation and so on x

"Hey nerd" Magnus hears one of the jocks shout at him " you're in front of my locker,you better move before I move you myself". Magnus not wanting any trouble or attention for that matter moved to the side,though it was in vain as the jock still decided to jab him in his side.  
"What a good little nerd" the jock said whilst he ruffled Magnus' hair, which seemed friendly to the passers by but Magnus could feel the jock's fingers clasping his hair tightly. His eyes started to water but before a tear could fall the jocks were on their way,probably to scope out their next victim. He watches them leave and he sees one of the jocks turn around to look at him as if he's apologising but he soon turns around again and joins his pack. That jock was Alec, he was a mess of black hair and brown eyes that sometimes looked green in the light,not that Magnus had been staring at them of course. Magnus didn't have a crush on Alec, but he couldn't deny he was good looking. 

Alec was in the same chemistry class as Magnus,kind of ironic to say the least. He sat in the back whilst Magnus sat in the front and that suited Magnus just fine. Well it did until the teacher had an idea, a terrible one at that  
"Right class project time,I want everyone who sits in the back to come and sit by those who are in the front".  
This wouldn't have bothered Magnus if it hadn't meant that his partner for the project was Alec.  
"Hi" Alec said whilst awkwardly standing by the side of the desk,he looked like he was waiting for Magnus' permission to sit down  
"You can sit down you know" Magnus sighed  
Alec coughed as if to get rid of his awkwardness and said "Yeah,I know ha".  
Magnus had turned back to his notes but he could see Alec out of the corner of his eye,he looked like he was working himself up to say something and then he finally spoke  
"I'm sorry about Drew earlier,what he did wasn't cool" his voice was genuine and this had made Magnus look up, his face like his voice too was genuine. This made Magnus' expression soften  
"Oh,it's quite alright,I'm used to it by now" Magnus said going back to his notes. Magnus noticed Alec's hand bunching into a fist  
"But you shouldn't be used to it,not ever" Alec blurted out. Magnus could see that Alec was getting red with anger. Magnus didn't understand his reaction so he just stared at Alec until the bell rang and brought Alec back,only to send him out of the classroom without a goodbye. Not that Magnus cared if he got a goodbye or not.

 

A week had gone past and Alec and Magnus had spent every night together working on their project. Magnus had to admit he was surprised at Alec's dedication to this,he was also surprised to find that Alec wasn't the stereotypical jock he thought he was. Alec had told him that he loved poetry and even wrote some of his own, though he refused to show them to Magnus  
"Why are they about me?" Magnus had asked jokingly  
"ha,as if" Alec replied cooly but Magnus had noticed his blush.  
Alec also liked to play the piano,now that he did let Magnus see,Magnus had sat there one night for what felt like a life time,staring at Alec's fingers gliding over the keys. He noticed Alec closed his eyes whilst playing, this allowed Magnus to notice how long his eye lashes were and how soft Alec looked whilst he was worlds away,enveloped in the music. Magnus knew that he was playing with fire,letting himself notice all of these little things about Alec but he couldn't stop. Magnus felt quite special for the reason that none of his other friends knew about these talents of his. Of course they couldn't know because Alec was a jock and jocks do not play the piano and write poetry. Well the stereotypical ones don't anyway,but this one does.

At school the next day Magnus was walking to class,his and Alec's project in his arms when suddenly his body met the floor. He heard laughter coming from behind him.  
"See,I told you nerds can't fly" it was Drew,the same jock from last week.  
Magnus picked himself up off the floor and the first face he saw was Alec's. His face a blank canvas,though there was a hint of an apology in his eyes,same as before but other than that,nothing.  
Magnus' throat began to tighten,a lump threatening to form. The lump wasn't forming due to the fall actually hurting but because of Alec. Because Alec just stood there and did nothing. As if Magnus was nothing.Magnus walked away,not even bothering to pick up the project from the floor,as he was walking he could still hear the laughter behind him.

Magnus was in the middle of writing notes when he felt Alec sit beside him,Magnus didn't even look up but he could see Alec squirming in his seat again,just like last time. Although a lot had changed since last week and Magnus' feelings towards him were one of those changes.  
"Listen Magnus I-" Alec began to say but Magnus cut him off  
"Whatever you have to say,just forget it ok? I'm not interested in any of it,you know you could have just asked me to do the whole project by myself,I would have let you take the credit for it,you didn't have to pretend to be nice to me"  
"Pretend to be nice? what do you mean?,I wasn't pretending" Alec said, looking confused and hurt  
"People who are nice help other people,they don't just stand there watching them being ridiculed in front of the whole school,but that's exactly what you chose to do. You chose to do nothing,you know I thought you were different,I thought you actually liked me" Magnus gave a little laugh "I guess not". The bell rang and Magnus leaves Alec, still stunned by the desk, if Magnus wasn't wrong he thought he could see Alec's eyes shine with tears. But Magnus didn't care, oh but he did and that was a problem.

Magnus was stood by his locker the following morning when he heard someone cough behind him, he turned and it was Drew.Again.Magnus was about to say something when he took a proper look at his face,which looked like he'd been 10 rounds with a professional boxer.  
"What happened to your face?" Magnus asks  
"I walked into a door,look I'm here to apologise for what I did the other day and all the other things I've done you you" he said all this whilst looking at the ground. Not the sincerest of apologies Magnus had received but seeing as it came from Drew,it was a big deal.  
"Sorry,you're apologising to me?" Magnus said shocked  
"Yes,I'm apologising,will you forgive me?" he said, his tone getting restless so Magnus said  
"Yes,I forgive you" of course he hadn't forgiven him really,only Magnus didn't want to be in the situation any longer so it was the quickest way out of it.  
"Okay then" the jock said and he walked down the hall and turned around the corner.  
Magnus was about to turn for class when he heard a voice say  
"See,now that wasn't hard was it? touch Magnus again and next time you won't be able to walk,ok?".  
Magnus had realised it was Alec that was talking and it suddenly dawned on Magnus why the jock had magically apologised to him. Alec had beaten Drew up, Alec had beaten him up for Magnus. Magnus waited until he knew Drew had gone and he walked towards Alec who wasn't facing him  
"Hey" Magnus said softly  
Alec turned around "Oh,hey" he said twiddling his thumbs "I thought you were ignoring me"  
"Well,yes I was ignoring you,until I found out what you did"  
"What I did?" Alec looked confused then he went "oh,so I guess you heard me talking to Drew huh?  
"Yes I heard" Magnus smiled  
Alec took a deep breath and said "Listen,Magnus,I'm so sorry for all of this,I did want to help I just couldn't because I was worried about my reputation and I was stupid. I mean I've liked you for a long time and when I found out we were going to be partners I was so happy. It meant I got to get to know you properly and I was so excited to spend time with you because I've wanted to do that for so long. I never thought it would happen because we're so different and I couldn't think of a way we could hang out so this project was a blessing to me" Alec was rambling, he was working himself up into a frenzy  
Wait!" Magnus interrupted him "you've liked me for a long time?"  
Alec started to blush "yeah,I've liked you since last year, since being in the same chemistry class"  
"Well, you could have fooled me" Magnus said and Alec's smile faded a little  
"Yeah,I'm sorry again,I should have been braver" Alec had slumped back against a locker  
Magnus took hold of Alec's hand and said "Alec,what you just did was brave,very very stupid but brave"  
Alec straightened up and said "you think so?"  
"I know so" Magnus smiled at him.  
Alec was thinking of something then he said "I think I can be braver than that"  
Magnus was confused " What do you mean?"  
"You'll see,see you tomorrow" Alec said whilst rushing off,again without a goodbye.

Magnus arrived n class the next day to find it full of jocks,aka Alec's "friends", he felt nervous with all those eyes watching him but then a familiar voice said  
"Magnus,over here" it was Alec  
Magnus went to stand in front of Alec,his back to the crowd  
"What are you doing?" Magnus asked  
"Being brave" Alec replied before tilting his head down to kiss Magnus.  
Magnus had been caught off guard to say the least so for a few moments but then he melted into the kiss and the whole room span out of focus and all his senses were on Alec. He could feel Alec's hand on the small of his back, he could taste the gum Alec was always chewing. He could smell the soap in Alec's hair.  
Magnus had no idea how long they'd been kissing but eventually both broke away,breathless.  
Alec was grinning like and idiot and he said "you know,I always knew we had chemistry together".


End file.
